


The Haunted Library

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bambam is new in town, the library is haunted and Jinyoung has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haunted Library

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one. idk how to tag this. World needs more 2young

"Hey guys, this is Bambam" Jackson introduced a lanky boy with round eyes and pouty lips, "he just moved here."  
  
Jaebum and Jinyoung greeted him as he and Jackson sat down in front of them.  
"Welcome in town." Jaebum smiled, "if you got any questions you can just ask us."  
Bambam nodded and thanked him.  
"This is our coffee shop. We meet here every week at the same table at the same time, because that's the only time our schedules meet." Jackson explained to him happily, "You're one of us now, so you're welcome, understood?"  
Bambam laughed and nodded.  
  
"So how's been your time here so far?" Jinyoung asked and Bambam started to tell about how he moved into his small apartment, meeting Jackson in the process, his first grocery shopping and the first trouble he had with the train stations as he went accidentally in the wrong direction first. They talked about their part of the city and suggested nice coffee shops and cheap vegetable stores to Bambam.  
"Oh, I've also seen a library not far from here!”, the new boy said, “Maybe I could get a library card? I'd love to have some books to get better at korean without needing to buy them." But the others suddenly sat stiff and still.  
  
"Bambam," Jackson put a hand on the younger's shoulder, "no one goes there. Ever."  
Bambam looked confused. Jaebum shuddered. "The library is haunted."  
Jinyoung and Jackson nodded as Bambam turned to them with his wide, questioning eyes. "It's been a while, but one day someone walked past the library, in the evening when it was closed, and suddenly heard a humming coming from within it." Jackson explained in a low voice like nobody else was supposed to hear this. "Some people said it was just the wind, but then, more and more people started to hear it. And it got worse and worse, people heard it even at day when they were in the library!! IT WAS SO SCARY!!" He suddenly screamed and Bambam screamed in surprise too.  
  
"No one has been in there for years," Jaebum took over as Jackson collapsed on the table, "but it's still run by someone and nobody knows who. Those who are brave enough to set foot into it, never see anyone. And no one was brave enough to search for the source."  
"There's a good library though a few stations further away. It's not that far either." Jinyoung provided. Bambam nodded in thanks. He looked a bit pale and Jinyoung felt pity for him. The first thing he had to get to know about the area he just moved to was a scary ghost story. They changed subjects and talked about happier things, trying to forget the scare.  
  
It was more than an hour later when Jinyoung stood up. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I'd love to talk with you some more, but an appointment is waiting. It was nice to get to know you, Bambam. I hope we see more of you." He smiled and said his goodbye to them before he left the coffee shop. Walking down the street, he hummed in contentment until he reached the library they had been warning Bambam of. The humming voice was heard even in the entrance. He stepped in and followed the sound. It got louder and louder as he took the stairs to the part in the basement. Now, if one listened closely, the humming became a melody and one could hear faint words. He walked past the bookshelves until he saw what he was searching for.  
  
He watched the small boy in front of him singing and putting books back into the shelf from his small cart. When he had seen enough he hummed "Youngjae~" and embraced him from behind, planting kisses on his nape. Youngjae stopped his singing. "Hyung!" He turned around excitedly in the others grasp, laid his arms around Jinyoung's shoulders and pecked him on the lips. "You're here!" He smiled happily and Jinyoung pulled him closer.  
"Are you sorting back your own books again?" Jinyoung hummed and Youngjae nodded sadly.  
"There are still no customers. What should I do, hyung?"  
"Mh, honestly, I like it like that." He answered and Youngjae pouted. He kissed that pout away. “I can kiss you as much as I want here.” he said and did just that. When they parted for breath, Jinyoung asked, “Which books did you read today?”  
“Oh, I actually read one about whales and their mating behaviour!” Youngjae said and Jinyoung laughed loudly. “Shut up! It’s really interesting!” he chuckled.  
“Oh yeah? Tell me about it.” Jinyoung bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Youngjae guided him through the library, showing him which books he had read that day and telling him the interesting or funny stuff he remembered.  
  
Jinyoung loved their lone times at the library and he had kept shut about its secret because of a number of reasons, admittedly selfish reasons, but he had always pushed his guilt away. But now that he saw Youngjae sighing sadly, that he had read almost all the books, he felt like he needed to push his obstinacy away. So, one week later, when he stepped into the coffee shop where his friends, including Bambam, had already gathered, he coughed slightly to get their attention.  
  
“Hey guys, this is Youngjae,” he introduced, “he’s my boyfriend of two years and also the guy who runs the haunted library. And he’s also the haunting.”  
  
(They way their jaws dropped made up for giving up his little secret.)

**Author's Note:**

> :D?


End file.
